


A Machine Of Merciless Seduction

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose shamelessly tries to seduce Kanaya into some quality time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Machine Of Merciless Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Aud8  
> http://naesnark.tumblr.com/commissions

  My lover seemed to be completely focused in her book, raising an eyebrow every now and then, hinting that something odd happened, plotwise. I could only imagine what intrigued her so much, because, truth be told, my mind was somewhere entirely different. I’d rather not enter the details of such endeavour, albeit I admit it involved Kanaya wearing significantly less clothing than she wore at that moment.

   I carefully sat beside her in the sofa, draping my arm around her shoulders. Glancing at me, she remained silent.

   “So, Miss Maryam, are we busy today?”

   “Not particularly, I am simply absorbed in this book.”

   Okay, she completely missed my flirtatious tone. That was to be expected, but it still felt a little disappointing. I leaned in, in another blunt attempt to win over her attention.

   “What is this particular piece of literature about?”

   She seemed confused, for a moment. “Rose, darling, you lent me this book.”

   I mentally scolded myself. “Right.” The title of the book caught my attention. “Oh, you’re finally reading ‘Revenge’.”

   “Yes. It seemed a little too dark, at first, but it is certainly gripping.”

   “Speaking of ‘gripping’,” I paused intentionally. “Perhaps you would like to do some gripping of your own?” Smirking softly, I kissed her neck.

   “Pardon?”

   I whispered. “You can always grip the bedsheets for a little while.”  
   “Maybe later. I’m reaching the climax of this short story.”

   About to pull my own hair out, I blinked twice, my mouth agape from her refusal. “What”

   Coughing twice to regain my composure, I sighed and tried one last time. “Well you see, I heard of a party at your ankles.” I dramatically threw my head back. “It would be a shame not to invite your skirt down.”

   This time, the distraction worked; and Kanaya put down her book, covering her giggles with one hand. “You are entirely shameless and lame.” She cackled.

   “No, I am a machine of merciless seduction.”

   “I must say it was very hard to resist your advances.” she chuckled “But your aggravated expression was too entertaining not to stimulate.”

   “You were doing that on purpose.” Failing to hide a pout, I questioned her. “And I fell for it like a small child, desperate for candy.”

   “Are we calling it ‘candy’ now? There’s nothing ‘candid’ about this.”

   “You are not going to pun your way out of this.”

   I motioned forward for a kiss, but suckled on thin air when she pulled back before I could reach her. Noticing my desperation, she smiled softly and gave in, pressing her lips in mine.

   The kiss made me realise how much I’d been craving for her touch, causing me to pant and bring myself closer, closing my eyes. Her breath was warm and had a faint scent of tea - green tea, perhaps? -, mixing with the caffeine in my own. The pleasant numb feeling coursing through my veins as Kanaya kissed me seemed to have a complete disregard for the full cup of coffee I had just consumed, leaving me slightly intoxicated.

   My hands wandered along Kanaya’s waist, fingertips urging to find the flesh of her back, rejoicing when my lover stretched back and purred at my touch.

   Kanaya’s lips were black without the need to apply any make-up, mind-blowingly soft. Were I as much of fashion enthusiast as her, I would attempt to create a dress that could accurately match the softness of her entire being.

   Our kisses became more passionate, her teeth sinking into my lower lip, making me gasp. The stinging pain was immediately replaced with delight when her tongue traced circles around the puncture wounds, a growl of pleasure erupting from Kanaya’s throat as she drank my blood.

   Panting, I pulled at her tongue using my teeth, muttering her name and urging her to remove her clothes. Her yellow summer dress was tossed to the floor and so was her bra, briskly unclasped with whatever remnants of awareness I still had. My underwear was pulled down in a swift movement, her hands finding a direct path beneath my skirt.

   Preventing a loud gasp was difficult, with Kanaya’s fingertips teasing me and sliding effortlessly upon my wet skin. Subconsciously spreading my legs, I whispered her name into her ear, asking her to stop teasing and bucking my hips forward, closer to her touch.

  Smiling, she trailed my neck with kisses, moving downward to my pelvis. Bringing her tongue around my bellybutton, she proceeded to spread my legs even more and come between them.

   “I’m still thirsty.” she sounded apologetic.

   Breaking into a smile and pulling her head down, I silently reminded her of how arousing I found her vampiric traits to be. Her tongue slid up my inner thigh, her warm breath unbearably close to where I needed her the most.

   Teeth exerting the slightest pressure against my skin, tearing it almost painlessly, she quickly fed on on the dripping blood, her lips stained with crimson red. He seemed completely focused on her feeding, her face barely masking the ecstasy I could see in her eyes. Gritting my teeth, I shut my eyes, feeling her tongue tracing the skin of my thigh until she was fully sated.

   Panting, she moved her attention to me, suckling and kissing her way into pleasure. By then, I had entirely lost myself beyond all concern for noise, mumbling and moaning in irregular intervals. My hips pushed forward and my hands held her head in place until I climaxed and was reduced to a state of satiated numbness.

   She laid beside me, licking her lips with a smile. I chuckled weakly.

   “Are you sure my book was better than _this_?”

   “At least a book has cliffhangers.” she teased “These kinds of things always end in the same manner, with you sprawled in bed with the same odd shine in your eyes.”

   Huffing quietly, I shifted to lay atop her, setting my hands on her hips and grinning devilishly.

   “Then, perhaps” I whispered “It’s time for me to do things to you that you cannot conceive in your wildest dreams.”


End file.
